Steve the StarkTech Whisperer
by God of Laundry Baskets
Summary: While it took a bit for Steve to get used to all of this new technology the new century brought with it, soon he is the go-to man for all technology issues.


Steve snatched the remote out of Clint's upraised hand and sat down next to him on the coach, "Don't throw that."

Clint scowled at the TV, "Goddamn StarkTech. He makes the most fucking unusable unintuitive ridiculous user interfaces I have ever seen in my entire life."

"It's not that bad," Steve said, "Look, I'll get you where you want to go. What do you want to watch?"

Clint looked away, "I guess you could see if maybe a new episode of Suppernanny came out yesterday."

"If you and Coulson want to bond over your reality TV it's none of my business," Steve glanced at the TV and looked incredulously at Clint, "How did you even get here? Jeeze. You almost deleted the connection to the satellite. I'm glad I caught you. It would take at least half an hour to get that reset."

Steve fliped through menus till he got back to the main screen, "So you should try and start here. Usually it's just a simple button press, but you had gotten away from that. Next time just press menu and you'll see this screen. Then if you press the input button and type in DVR on the keyboard to get to this screen."

A minimalist screen came up and Steve continued, "If you highlight the black and turn the screen to white your shows will be sorted by date. Highlight the white and the shows will be sorted alphanumerically. We want the Supernanny episode that came on yesterday so I'm going for the date option. It's easier if you type in your date since we know the specific one so I type in the 8 numbers day-month-year with no spaces. Press OK. Now it shows everything that was recorded to the DVR yesterday. I select the Supernanny episode and I press the OK twice and then press the play button and tah-dah. Supernanny."

Clint stared at him, "How? What just happened. I don't think I remember the last 2 minutes. Cap, you are now designated StarkTech whisper."

Steve blushed, "It's not that big of a deal. You should have seen some of the stuff Howard worked on. It wasn't anything like this but I could barely read the instruction manual and you had to run to different buildings to just–,"

"Wait. You read the instructions? That thing was as thick as a phone book! And that's just for the operating system. Why does a TV have an operating system?" Clint tried to give Steve puppy dog eyes but Steve just stared back ineffective.

"It's even more impressive when you relize that I designed this specifically so that none of you squatters–," Tony began as he entered the room.

"Hey! You invited us to stay here," Clint said.

Tony continued as if he hadn't heard although his voice was raised slowly, "None of you squatters could change the TV channel when I was using it. Actually I was just hoping that no one would try to use this TV." He smiled at Steve, "It's my favorite."

"This is the common area. You said feel free to use it," Steve frowned at Tony but he was amused. It was generous of the billionaire to open his home to the rest of the Avengers without reservation. Tony wasn't actually stopping them from using the TV. It reminded him of Bucky who, when mad, would hide all but one pair of Steve's socks around town and it would turn into a giant scavenger hunt.

Tony shrugged, "Don't like it? Reprogram it. Coulson just gets JARVIS to do everything. When he saw the menu and the user manual he just threaten to well, essentially unplug Jarvis, and after that Jarvis happily does whatever Coulson wants to the TV to do. Traitor. Jarvis still won't let me delete any of the Supernanny episodes he downloaded from Netflicks, that horrible outdated abomination. Anyways, the whole point of having a huge user manual is that no one will read it. Get with the times Steve."

"Of course your supposed to read the manual," Steve objected, "That's the entire point of having it. It tells you exactly how to work everything. Although if you were just trying to make life difficult I'm surprised you even bothered."

"That's unfair. I'm a very thorough person," Tony winked at him as he sat down next to Steve and snatched the remote out of his hands. Steve didn't bother trying to stop him since he didn't really care what was going to be put on. He was just trying to help out. Tony flipped back through some menus till he got to the shows that were currently showing, "Anyways. Doctor Who is on. You bums can settle down to watch or get out. Plenty of other TVs in the sea."

Clint said, "Hey, we were here first." Tony, however, was already humming the Doctor Who theme song loudly and shoved the remote into the side of the coach. It didn't matter though. Steve loved the science fiction of this age. It reminded him of the pulp magazines when he was a kid. He remembered when "Amazing Stories" first came out and he fell in love with the crazy tales. It was nice to know that some things never changed.


End file.
